Bad Blood
by glouups
Summary: Doflamingo mets tout en œuvre pour obtenir la nouvelle arme de la Marine, tout était prêt pour obtenir cette arme. Mais c'était sans compter la trahison de Law qui va tout mettre en œuvre de sont côté pour pourrir les plans du Corsaire et récupérer l'arme avant lui. Une arme inestimable et dangereuse si elle est bien maniée.


_Bonsoir à vous !_

 _Ce chapitre est une deuxième chance pour cette fiction que j'avais posté sur un de mes autres comptes fanfiction. Je l'avais malheureusement abandonnée car ça devenait n'importe quoi à mon goût et parce que mon envie d'écrire n'était plu là. Mais me revoilà ! J'espère que cela vous plaira car j'ai modifié pas mal de chose par rapport aux chapitres précédents. Dîtes m'en des nouvelles si vous avez lût les chapitres de mon premier essais ou non !_

 _One Piece et les personnages appartiennent à Oda, je ne possède que quelques OC dont Helena._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre I : STRANGER**

* * *

Assise sur son lit en tailleur, les yeux lumineux de la jeune femme était rivés sur la fenêtre. Elle se demandait à quel moment celle ci allait voler en éclat grâce à la pluie démentiel qui se jouait dehors. Le son de cette pluie était des agréables, l'un des seuls sons qui lui fut donné d'entendre après le bip incessant des machines autour d'elle. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient d'un blanc lumineux, ils tombaient sur les épaules de la même manière qu'une cascade d'eau naturelle.

La jeune femme avait aujourd'hui quinze ans. Ses traits lui donnait l'air d'une adolescente de douze ans, ses traits étaient fins pas encore marqué par le monde extérieur ou des sentiments qu'un être humain ressentait au court de la vie tels que la peur, l'amour, la haine, la joie, l'étonnement, la douleur, l'envie, et pleins d'autre. Sur son visage il n'y avait que l'indifférence, une indifférence qui laissait place à beaucoup de questions sur sa personne. _Est-ce qu'Helena est capable de ressentir ?_

La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Helena était l'une des chambres pour les « patients » d'un des centre de recherches du Gouvernement Mondial. Ils étaient actuellement au nombre de deux, l'un était situé sur Grand Line et l'autre dans le Shin Sekai. Les centres de recherches étaient constitués de plusieurs blocs de recherche traitants tous types de sujets tels que la virologie, la bactériologie, la cytologie, la neurologie, etc. Tous ces blocs s'occupaient de trouver des remèdes, des réponses et des solutions aux problèmes du monde.

Un jour un problème est apparu : la piraterie.

Et ils ont trouvé la solution : Helena.

Ils ont fait un être dans un tube à essais à base de granit marin et de tissus cellulaire en quatorze jour avant d'être jugés pour crime contre l'humanité pour avoir tenté une expérience pareille. Les rumeurs sur ce groupe de scientifiques courent en chuchotant à l'oreille des concernés curieux que si les scientifiques ont trouvés la mort c'était pour ne pas reproduire la chose dans le camp adverse. Comme si le Gouvernement s'assurer de n'avoir qu'un seul exemplaire à disposition. Personne ne peut confirmer l'hypothèse pourtant.

Helena est née d'un processus interdit et de l'imagination de scientifique fous croyant bien faire pour l'humanité.

Mais qui s'en préoccupe ?

Peu de personne sont au courant de son existence : les chercheurs et scientifiques ayant son cas entre les mains sont réduit à un nombre très limités pour éviter les fuites d'informations sur la nouvelle arme, les grands Corsaires, les trois Amiraux, l'Amiral en Chef ainsi que le Conseil des Cinq.

Il y a eut une fuite d'information. Une seule fois.

L'un des chercheurs fut assassiné et ses dossiers furent volés : des informations sur l'organisme de l'arme, les évolutions probables et même les points faibles possibles. Qui sait ce que le voleur en a fait, ou ce qu'il est devenu ? Les dossiers ont disparus de la circulation, s'évanouissant dans la nature.

Le laboratoire de recherche dans le Nouveau Monde avait été mis sous la garde des Grands Corsaires les plus proches pour intervenir rapidement, à savoir, Donquixotte Doflamingo, Kuma et Jimbee.

Ils devaient vérifier à tour de rôle l'état de la jeune femme grâce à une visite hebdomadaire pour confirmer un bon travail de la part des scientifiques. Cette visite était sous forme d'entretien, assit dans une salle en face à face. Un Corsaire par mois afin.

– Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Lança une voix douce depuis un haut parleur dans la chambre d'Helena. Elle tourna la tête vers l'escargophone situé en hauteur avant de retourner son attention sur la pluie et la fenêtre en répondant d'un ton neutre et poli.

– Très belle.

– Vous avez une visite. Je viens vous chercher, soyez prête Helena.

Et la conversation se termina aussi rapidement qu'elle avait débuter.

Helena se releva du lit, bougeant ses membres endoloris par la position qu'elle avait tenu pendant un bout de temps pour contempler la pluie battante. Elle secoua la tête pour retirer les quelques mèches blanches de cheveux qui lui étaient tombées devant les yeux pendant son mouvement et s'avança vers la porte avec un pas régulier.

L'unique porte de sa chambre était en métal. La porte s'ouvrait grâce à une carte magnétisée qu'il fallait glisser dans la fente du petit boîtier gris. Seuls les personnes qui lui parlaient à l'escargophone avait cette carte.

Fixant le boîtier qui clignotait d'une petite lumière rouge, Helena attendit que celle-ci passe au vert. Lorsqu'elle passa au vert, un violent bip sonore désagréable la fit grimacer et en même temps, la porte métallique coulissa d'elle même pour laisser apparaître un homme à la barbe de l'autre côté.

– Comment vous portez vous Helena ?

– Bien, répondit l'intéressée en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme en blouse blanche.

L'homme en blouse blanche était le Dr. Condra, l'un des premiers scientifiques à avoir repris l'affaire après l'exécution des impudents. Le Dr. Condra souriait toujours, un sourire respectueux plâtré sur son visage durcit par le temps. Ses yeux était cachés derrière des lunettes épaisses et floues. Il était pratiquement impossible de voir le regard de l'homme, mais il était facile de l'imaginer grâce au sourire qu'il avait.

– Suivez-moi.

Les mots du docteur était une routine pour Helena, elle les connaissaient par cœur à force de les avoir entendus. Il n'était pas un homme drôle, amusant ou quoi ce que soit d'autre, il était simplement professionnel dans ses moindres mots et actes envers elle.

Helena emboîta le pas du docteur sans répondre, elle savait où ils se dirigeaient. Elle aurait pût faire ce chemin les yeux bandées, en marchant à reculons, en rampant des milliers de fois car c'était toujours le même mais, cette minuscule promenade dans le bâtiment était toujours agréable. Cela lui permettait de prendre quelques bouffées l'air frais bien qu'elle soit toujours dans le bâtiment, d'observer autre chose qu'une fenêtre et, surtout, de se délivrer un peu de ses journées molles même si cette visite rentrait parfaitement dans son quotidien.

– Il va bientôt arriver, installez-vous.

Le Dr. Condra poussa une nouvelle porte, plus mince qui pouvait s'ouvrir sans carte magnétique. Il la laissa rentrer, et referma la porte. Il ne venait pas dans cette pièce, jamais. Helena avança jusqu'à la table disposée en face d'elle. Une table, deux chaises et un verre d'eau. La blanche s'installa sur l'une des chaises et patienta. Elle ne savait pas qui venait lui rendre visite.

La dernière fois c'était le grand Corsaire Kuma. Un géant qui s'était installé en face d'elle sans un mot, pendant une heure, ils s'étaient jugés dans un silence lourd puis il était repartit sans dire. Helena appréciait secrètement les moments silencieux, loin des sonorités désagréables des machines et des voix dans l'escargophone. Ils ne s'étaient jamais décrochés un seul mot, se regardant silencieusement.

Et de toute façon qui pouvait lui reprocher ce silence ? Personne.

La pièce n'était pas truffée d'escargomicros. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle et les Corsaires.

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois, laissant quelqu'un entrer et lorsqu'elle se referma, il lança.

– Hel' ! Comment te portes-tu en ce beau mois de février ?

– Bien.

L'homme qui venait de la questionner s'installa en face d'elle, un sourire remontant jusqu'aux oreilles et un manteau de plumes rose. Le regard de la fille se posa sur lui. Il se laissa tomber d'une façon nonchalante sur la chaise, posant ses pieds sur la table dans un fracas d'énorme qui fit plisser les yeux à Helena. Les yeux du nouvel arrivant étaient cachés par des lunettes violettes mais son regard la brûlait comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

Doflamingo avec toujours eu un sourire sur le visage lorsqu'il rentrait dans cette pièce. Une fois, alors qu'elle était encore petite, Helena lui avait demandé pourquoi il souriait. Celui-ci avait répondu que c'était parce qu'il ressentait son pouvoir.

– Comment sont les gens avec toi ?

– Bien.

– Comment vont tes tests ?

– Bien.

Doflamingo ressentait l'inconvénient des utilisateurs en présence de kairoseki. Le Yonko sentait la présence du granit marin dans le petit corps. Il l'a ressenti la première fois qu'il a vu la gamine, il a ressentit le kairoseki enfermé dans ce petit corps.

– Tu me donnes toujours la même réponse Hel', c'est pas marrant, soupira-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté sans lâcher la jeune qui semblait décidée à ne rien dire. Pourtant tu parles à Jimbee !

– Vous avez toujours les mêmes questions.

Au fond d'elle, c'était une déception. Elle aurait préférée voir l'autre homme bleu tout aussi imposant, Jimbee, avec lequel elle se plaisait à discuter. Il lui décrivait les fonds marins, les poissons, monstres marins et même parfois, la vie extérieure. Jimbee était plus sympathique que l'autre homme blond assit en face d'elle.

Donquixotte Doflamingo, ou Dofla.

C'était comme ça qu'il s'était présenté à elle la première fois lorsqu'elle avait tout juste sept ans. Au début, ils parlaient beaucoup ensemble. Il lui avait raconté beaucoup de chose : des choses drôles, terrifiantes et parfois même bizarres mais elle adorait ses histoires. Le Corsaire savait comment prendre l'attention de la petite fille. Puis, elle avait grandit et les choses avaient changés.

Elle connaissait les histoires de l'homme et en avait marre qu'il la traite comme une enfant de dix ans.

– Tu grandis bien, lança Doflamingo sans perdre son immense sourire terrifiant. Sa voix était sérieuse mais Helena ne le remarqua pas. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête sans répliquer. Il continua du même ton, indiquant qu'il réfléchissait. Dans quelques années tu auras dix-huit ans, peut-être que tu auras gagné encore quelques bon centimètres.

Le blond adorait émettre des hypothèses sur le physique futur de l'adolescente. Il voyait déjà une jeune femme en la fille assise en face lui, il l'imaginait déjà. Doflamingo savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait devenir mais il se gardait bien de lui dire les projets qu'il avait pour elle.

– Ou peut-être que tu garderas ta taille actuelle, il marqua une pause et soupira d'un air faussement déçu. Ce serait tellement dommage que tu ne grandisses pas un peu plus, Hel'. Elle détestait la façon dont il accourcissait son prénom. Law doit probablement avoir quelques centimètres en plus que toi.

– Tu ne sais pas où il est ? Demanda Helena en prenant la parole pour le première fois depuis le début du monologue de Doflamingo. Il lui avait souvent parlé de Law, il lui avait aussi parlé de sa trahison avec Corazon. Le Corsaire faisait souvent référence au garçon qui avait été son subordonné en l'imaginant grâce à la blanche. Elle avait le même âge que lui.

– Non, répondit-il en éclatant de rire à sa question. Le Corsaire savait que Law était quelque part sur les mers, qu'il se préparait pour prendre la route sur Grand Line comme tant d'autre. Mais, je sais que toi, tu es là.

– Je ne suis pas Law.

La réplique de l'adolescente fit rire de plus belle le blond à lunette. Helena n'aimait Doflamingo et ne le cachait pas, pourtant elle pouvait lui adresser la parole de temps à autre. Le flamant était irritant et adoré irriter Helena.

– Non, toi, tu es _ma_ petite Helena. Les lèvres d'Helena se pincèrent en une ligne droite pour ne pas faire de commentaire désagréable à l'homme. L'homme blond continua en affichant encore son sourire immense. Quand tu auras dix-huit ans, tu viendras avec moi et tu rejoindras mon équipage.

– Je ne suis pas ta fille.

– Tu l'es presque.

Helena enregistra silencieusement la réponse dans son esprit. Elle était _presque_ sa fille.

Ça voulait dire quoi « _presque_ » dans cette phrase ? Il est impossible d'être « _presque_ » l'enfant de quelqu'un.

Doflamingo adorait ses réactions contenues, des réactions digne d'une adolescente énervée. Il attendait avec impatience le jour de ses dix-huit ans pour lui dire tout ce qui lui tournait autour, il voulait qu'elle sache tout. Mais pas pour le moment. Elle était encore trop jeune.

* * *

– Tu sais Hel', dans trois mois, tu as dix-huit ans, annonça le Corsaire en entrant dans la salle avec d'un ton amusé. Pour la première fois depuis le début, il venait de changer de disque pour son entrée. Il n'y avait plus la question habituelle qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'employer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire ?

– Des fleurs, répondit-elle sans réfléchir en croisant les bras sur la table lorsqu'il s'installa en face d'elle. Elle tenta de plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme, mais ne le faire à cause des lunettes. Helena s'était calmée depuis peu contre le Corsaire, elle aurait pourrait presque l'apprécier si il n'avait pas ce sourire permanent. L'adolescente avait grandit.

En quatre ans, leurs discutions étaient restés plates. Mais pourtant, les différents sujets sur lesquels Doflamingo essayait de la faire parler l'intéressait. Il lui avait découvert des talents de tacticienne précieux en lui parlant d'une bataille, une fois. Doflamingo voyait la jeune femme une fois tous les trois mois, il pouvait lui-même constaté à qu'elle grandissait encore. La gamine a qui il racontait des histoires avait grandit en une jeune femme de dix-huit ans mature et réfléchit.

Le Corsaire la regarda longuement, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois depuis des années. Ses yeux bleus lumineux n'avaient pas changé, sauvegardant leur brillance naturelle comme ses cheveux neige. Sa peau était blanche, et ses traits s'étaient finalement prononcés comme ceux d'une jeune femme pure. Il avait devant lui un trésor à l'abri du monde extérieur.

Elle avait grandit, elle lui arrivait au deux tiers du torse. Ses formes avaient elle aussi grandit, à la joie personnelle du blond. Donquixotte Doflamingo était satisfait du travail qui n'était pas le sien. Les scientifiques s'étaient bien occupés d'elle.

– Des fleurs ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas quelque chose de plus gros ? Suggéra l'homme en arquant un sourcil à la réponse de la blanche. Il pouvait lui offrir mieux que des fleurs.

– Je n'en ai jamais eu. Et jamais vu, à part dans les livres que l'on me prête.

– Je serais le premier à t'offrir des fleurs ?

– Oui.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond. Dans quelques mois, ses manigances porteront leurs fruits avec succès. L'arme serait sous ses ordres sans problème. Un peu d'entraînement, et ce sera une redoutable combattante grâce au pouvoir génétique qu'elle détient. Doflamingo songea silencieusement à prévenir Vergo qu'il allait avoir du travail.

* * *

L'air était lourd. Très lourd.

Il avançait dans les couloirs vides du centre de recherche. Ils étaient vides à cinq heures du matin, les hommes qui s'occupaient de la garde des blocs étaient en train de prendre leur pause dehors. L'intrus avançait lentement, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit qui pourrait attirer l'attention. Même si il n'y avait personne. Un long sabre était posé sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta finalement devant une porte, d'une main experte, il passa une carte dans le boîtier. Une petite lumière verte illumina le visage de l'homme quelques courtes secondes avant de s'éteindre pour laisser la porte glisser en silence. Mentalement il remercia ses coéquipiers pour s'être occupés des alarmes.

Une goutte de sueur s'échappa de ses pores, coula le long de sa tempe, longeant le long de sa mâchoire dessiné puis se perdit sur son cou et dans le col de son pull.

La pièce qui s'offrait à lui était plongée dans la pénombre totale. La pression déjà lourde monta d'un cran, la rendant presque insupportable. Les yeux de l'inconnu s'habituèrent rapidement à la pénombre, lui permettant de distinguer un peu la pièce grâce à la faible lumière de l'extérieur qui était filtrée par la fenêtre. Il entendait une respiration calme. L'homme s'avança doucement dans la salle, se concentrant pour ne pas plier sous la pression ou faire de bruit qui pourrait réveiller l'occupant du lit en face de lui.

L'intrus s'arrêta devant le lit où était couché la raison de sa venue. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs y dormait. L'homme souffla sans un bruit, il abaissa son arme à la hauteur de la jeune femme, et avec, lui souleva quelques mèches blanches couvrant son visage.

Elle était plongé dans un sommeil profond. Son visage finement dessiné était paisible et détendu. Le brun avança sa main pour toucher son épaule afin de la réveiller. Elle bougea un peu mais sans ouvrir les yeux, elle était réveillée mais n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

Elle avait senti une présence étrangère.

Ses lèvres bougèrent doucement, brisant le silence installé.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Trafalgar Law.

Comme électrisée, elle ouvrit les yeux pour les ancrés sur l'homme tels les deux serres aiguisés d'un rapace. Le brun capta le mouvement avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de relever, il la coinça d'un bras fort pour appliquer une pression soudaine sur un point précis du cou de la jeune femme. Un couinement s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne retombe endormie sur le lit.

– Joyeux anniversaire Helena.

* * *

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _J'attends avec impatience vos avis pour savoir si la suite vous intéresse._

 _Au plaisir de vous lire, Glu'ps._


End file.
